


Firefox Personas for "Inspector George Gently"

by grittyicons (gritsinmisery)



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Fanart, Firefox Personas, Gen, Persona for Firefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/grittyicons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Personas for the TV series <i>Inspector George Gently</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefox Personas for "Inspector George Gently"

**Author's Note:**

> Click on a graphic to go through to the Personas website to see the entire thing and to Favorite or Wear it.

[   
](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/422995)

[   
](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/423001)

[   
](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/423010)

[   
](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/423233)

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://grittyicons.livejournal.com/17582.html) has more on what Personas are and how to go about installing and using them on Firefox.


End file.
